Movie Day
by Michelangelo Cornholio
Summary: Drabble concerning a Saturday spent watching rented videos.


A/N: The usual disclaimer. I own nothing. That would be the fine people at Disney and SIP Animation who produce a fine program. And now on with the drabble.

It was a rainy Saturday in Heatherfield. In the basement of Grandma Lin's Chinese restaurant. Three freshly rented videos sat on top of a VCR waiting to be played.

Put it in! Put it in! the voice of Blunk demanded. With that Will put in a tape in and pushed play. 

What are we watching? Caleb asked as he came in with the bowl of popcorn. He sat down in the middle of the couch as Will and Hay Lin sat on either side of him.

The Two Towers, Will stated. It rolled off her tongue in the irreverent way everything seemed to. Why aren't the others here?Cornelia said something about an emergency shopping trip, Taranee's studying for Monday's quiz, and Irma... Well let's just say some things are best left unsaid, Hay Lin answered. 

Will replied. Is it true Vance Michael Justin was up for Legolas?Yeah till the role was given to Orlando Bloom, Hay Lin answered. I hear if they get within fifty feet of each other they'll beat each other to death!I'd like to see that, Caleb responded with slightly sadistic glee.

I bet you would, Will flatly quipped.

Two less pretty boys in the universe, Caleb countered. One dead, the other no longer pretty.Thank you Mr. Sunshine, Will let out.

Movie Starting! Blunk exclaimed as he sat down in front of Caleb. He reached around and grabbed a hand full of popcorn before shoving into his his mouth. 

The movie passed with relatively little incident. Hay Lin stepped on Caleb's foot going off to the bathroom. He spouted off a nice long list of Meridian and Earth expletives. Caleb kept comparing Gollum to Blunk to which Blunk took offense. The last and worst thing about watching the movie was Caleb saying if he wanted to see Orcs and Men fighting in a castle he'd organize a raiding party next time he was in Meridian and storm one himself. 

What's next? Will asked after the credits began to roll. 

Blunk yelled excitedly. There was a collective groan that blew from the three humans in the basement.

Next time we do this, I say we leave frog boy in the nearest portal, Will expressed.

Hay Lin and Caleb replied in unison.

The movie passed. Hay Lin spent most of it dozing. Will imagined Arnold Shwarzzenegger being picked up by a Pterodactyl at various points. Then there was a scene where Arnold went through a store stealing guns.

Wow, he could teach you a thing or two, huh? Caleb directed at Blunk.

He's too smash and grab, Blunk reacted. Blunk's all about finesse.

About fifteen minutes later in the movie Arnold was shooting people left and right. 

And to think he's now governor of California, Will caustically remarked. 

That guy? Caleb questioned. Maybe things between here and Meridian aren't as different as I thought. When does the old governor die?It's just a movie Caleb, Hay Lin responded breakingly through a yawn. He won through voting...I think.Why because he kills people with a gun? Caleb asked in disbelief.

Now your catching on my good man, Will responded.

Commando ended to everyone but Blunk's delight. The tape ejected and the VCR waited for a new video to be put in.

Caleb picked the last movie, Hay Lin announced in an excited tone. Caleb got up to put it in.

Thieves of Hearts, he announced

Wow! A romantic comedy. That seems so un-Caleb, Will declared slightly confused.

If an Elf killing Orcs while mum boarding is your idea of entertainment, and a gun toting politician is Blunk's, why can't I enjoy the sweet story of two people falling in love while hand cuffed? Caleb seemed very serious about this. More so than anything else in the time he'd been on Earth. It was odd because he was serious about everything.

The movie blurred by for Will as she dipped in and out of consciousness. Blunk imagined Arnold Shwarzzenegger coming in and blowing everyone away in more than a few scenes. But Caleb and Hay Lin watched almost unblinkingly. The movie ended. 

That must be the best movie ever made, Caleb asserted.

And the best sedative ever, Will threw out acerbically.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Blunk yelled excitedly.

There were no explosions in that movie, Hay Lin pondered.

I don't think Blunk was watching the same movie, Caleb pointed out. 

The clock flashed 12:00, 12:00, 12:00. Will glanced over at it as she realized something.

What time is it? She asked.

6:43 Why? Hay Lin answered.

Oh no! Will gasped. Dinner's at seven.Tell your mom why you're late, Hay Lin advised. I'm sure she'll understand.No, I'm meeting my mom's new boyfriend tonight, Will replied. He's possible step-father material.' Will did air quotes to accentuate the fact abut how much trouble she was in.

I'll walk you home, Caleb offered. From my understanding these movies have to go back anyway.Thanks Caleb, Will acknowledged as she put on her coat. Well I'm off. Wish me luck.See ya later Will, Hay Lin said to her friend.


End file.
